Sweethearts' Day
by MrsMalfoy14
Summary: "This is madness! Cruella can't just invent a holiday! There has got to be a law against that!" "What if we dressed Malfoy as cupid or maybe a monkey!" Happy Ending HG/DM, GW/HP, GS/BZ


_**Heyyy guys!**_

_I have a new OS! As usual it's nothing too serious. This one is actually a happy one [_Yes i know a good change =)_] But besides... I hope you'll like it and__**PLEASE READ THIS**__- I have posted the pictures of the families and outfits for those of you who like having some extra to add to the story =) So if you wish to see them while reading, please visit the following website :__**http: / / mrsmalfoy14 . skyrock . com / 2994812543 - Sweethearts - Day . html**__. Just eliminate the spaces in between the different words and it should work fine... an annoying job I know but if you feel up to it then feel free to go take a look..._

_So I believe that's it. Oh no also... In the story, the words in 'Italic' are the words the girls can't quite pronounce [_ so no it's not that i don't know how to spell =P _] so I hope you read, enjoy and review if possible to cheer me up a bit!_

_So Here it goes!... Enjoy! =)_

.

_._

_._

_**Sweethearts' Day.**_

.

.

.

Slowly the sun made its way to the horizon, leaving behind it a shady trail the color of a peach. The long day of work was finally over and Draco Malfoy only longed to see it end peacefully. But of course the Gods wouldn't allow him such gift.

"Daddy! Daddy! You're back! Look I made a picture!"

"No! No! Me first I'm older I get the _pririty_"

With a smile Hogwarts had never seen from him, he picked up the first little girl that threw herself at him as he so much crossed the door to the living room.

No. The Gods only sought to bless him not with one but two wonderful gifts he never even dreamed of one day having.

"My lovely princesses… " He said, picking up the other little girl pulling on his shirt. He let them plant a kiss on each one of his cheeks before greeting the nanny he and his wife had hired to stay with the girls:

"Navéa… How was the day?"

"Oh it was very good Mr. Malfoy. The girls were as lovely as usual"

With a smirk, he looked at Aliorah and Ilythia, raising his eyebrow in the process.

"Is that so…"

"Daddy look, look, my picture… That's you, mommy, Allie and me" his younger daughter said with a smile, showing off all her present and missing teeth.

"Honey... if that is what you think I look like I think I will throw you to the crocodiles right this minute" he said, stroking the blonde curls over Ilythia's head. Hearing the soft steps of his wife as she entered the room, he added with a grin "On the bright side this is an extremely very good drawing of your mother I'll say…"

"Oh really… let me see this drawing…"

A hand reached over his shoulder, grabbing the said drawing.

"So you think this is what I look like Draco Malfoy?" she bantered as he got up to face her.

"Well yes love… Our daughter is a very talented artist. I'm sure Potter would only agree with me on the subject seeing what she drew of him yesterday…"

He walked over to her, encircling her waist with his arms.

"Ewww! Smooching! Cover your eyes Lythia!"

Both their parents laughed, finally separating themselves from each other.

"Dinner is served Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy…"

"Mommy… do I have to eat the _pasghetti_ ?"

"It's not_pasghetti_ Allie it's _spasghetti_!"

"It's neither _pasghetti_ nor _spasghetti_ girls it's spaghetti and yes pickle you have to eat it otherwise you won't have ice cream later."

"But daddy…" She made a lovely face Draco had trouble resisting.

"Don't be a baby Allie… Spasghetti is yummy!" the 3 year old girl said, reaching for her mom to put her in her high chair.

"So love how was your day?" Draco asked as they all sat at the marble dinner table.

"It was fine… tiring as usual. There were a few problems with the organization of the Quidditch Tournament but everything should be under control by tomorrow. Oh and Ginny stopped by the office today!"

"Oh boy…" Draco whispered. "Every time you two get together it only predicts something terrible…"

"Oh stop it Draco" she laughed while he couldn't help but stare at her with a smile. "Lythia don't put so much in your mouth at once honey…"

"So what did Cruella want?"

"Daddy untie Ginny's name isn't Cruella" Aliorah giggled as she reluctantly put one string of spaghetti in her mouth.

"And your name isn't pickle sweetheart but I'll call you that even after you are married which isn't happening before a very long time. My point being you're my pickle, your sister is my peanut, Potter's just clownface, and at last you aunt Ginevra is Cruella. Navéa can you pour me some water please?"

"But what about mommy then what do you call her?" Ilythia laughed.

"Well…" He looked at his wife with loving and yet perverted eyes, a deadly smile forming on the corner of his lips "Your mom… she's my little freak…"

"Isn't that like a _hippogriffie_ or something? Why would you call her a monster?"

"Oh no not at all Peanut… it's more like a synonym for sexy and…"

"What your father is trying to say is that he is weird with his nicknames and all. The asylum will soon come to claim him in fact…"

She shook her head mockingly as Aliorah asked what an asylum was.

"It's a place where crazy people go… Potty and Cruella should be going there shortly actually… Anyways so what did Cruella want?"

"She just stopped by to say hi…"

She rolled her eyes, waiting for his next questions.

"And…?"

"And nothing… We talked, had lunch and came up with a wonderful idea…"

"Uh huh… we're getting to it… And what would that idea be love if I may ask…"

"Well… Sweethearts day…"

In response, Draco only raised an eyebrow, clearly demanding more explanations.

"Lythia stop bothering Allie honey and finish your food. So as I was saying… Sweethearts day would be a random day of the week which we established would be this Sunday. Our husbands are to organize an out of the ordinary day, present us with a gift and cover us with kisses and love all day long…"

"Something we'll all agree I do every day. Now enlighten me darling… You two invented a holiday which technically already exists under what I believe people call Valentine's Day. Now… it's enough that once a year the government rips people of their money over this nonsense but for Cruella to come up with another one yet has got to be madness… There has to be a law against that… And to top it off you want me to plan this day with clownface…" he said slowly with apprehension.

"Oh Draco" she laughed, he curls bouncing around her face, "Ginny said you'd say something like that… Anyways" she got up, circling the table to come sit on his lap, "It won't be as bad as you're saying. Plus we've included Gaïa and Blaise in the whole thing so that should cheer you up!"

"Yea well I'm sure Blaise is no happier than I am… You know we could just have this holiday you invented without Potter and Cruella… I'm sure you'd rather stay here with me, send the girls to my parent's house and we could have sex in every room of the house…" he whispered to her ear, pressing his lips onto her neck.

"Stop it… you'll end up convincing me…."

"That's exactly my plan Mrs. Malfoy…"

.

.

"Potter…"

"Malfoy…"

The two men exchanged a handshake, each hiding the grins threatening to surface.

"Where's Zabini? "

"Late as usual…"

"We've got major problems…"

"I'll say so too" Blaise said as he walked into Draco's office. "Please tell me which one of our wives came up with that sweetheart's day thing… I shall have a word with her!"

"Hermione tells me it was Cruella…"

"Ginny says it was Gaïa…" Harry Potter said taking a seat.

"Well I see they organized their little scheme perfectly since Gaïa swears it was all Hermione's idea!"

For an instant, they all sat there, sipping on the firewhiskey Draco had laid out.

"Since there doesn't seem to be anything to do about it we should start figuring out a plan to satisfy them… Oh how is Gaïa doing with the pregnancy Zabini?"

"She's doing great. The mood swings stopped for a bit now the woman wants to have sex every other bloody minute."

"At the tone of your voice I take it your performance is not very good Blaise… You're disappointing me mate…"

"Oh leave the man alone Malfoy" Harry laughed. "It'll pass I've been there before. And if I recall when Hermione was pregnant Malfoy looked like a starving zombie, so don't listen to him."

"No worries there Potter. Hermione will be pregnant again so I'll remember to take pictures of our dear friend to put on my wall of shame!"

"You two are talking nonsense I won't take offense. But to come back to the more pressing subject… What are we going to make of sweethearts day?"

"Well we certainly have to organize an unforgettable day but we also have to make sure they don't come up with something like lover's week next month…"

"I agree with Potter on this one… So starting off with Allie, Lythia, James, Zaïr and Kaëlle…"

"I could drop Allie and Lythia off at my parent's…"

"Same here with the 3 monsters… They can spend the day with Molly and Arthur…"

"The question remains do your wives wish them to be present with us or otherwise…?"

"Hum… I'll have to ask Ginny with that one"

"Hermione won't mind if they are there. Plus Navéa will be around to watch over them."

"So that's set. Where should this sweethearts day be held now?"

"Preferably Malfoy's house. They have all these servants to help around with food and all…"

"Draco?"

"No problem with that. I will have Navéa overlook the preparations. Send me a list of Cruella's and Gaïa's favorite foods and drinks and I will see them prepared."

"I'm thinking there should be a theme to this nonsense…"

"As long as there are no hearts included I'm fine with that!"

"No I was thinking something along the lines of dressing Malfoy up as Cupid or maybe as a monkey… I'm not sure yet." With a grin, Harry dodged the pen Draco threw at him.

"Not a bad idea Potter…"

"Shut up Blaise if you don't want me to tell clownface here it was you who infested his favorite whiskeyfire bottle with hormones…"

His drink going down the wrong pipe, Harry choked.

"It was you! I blamed Fred and George for that!"

"Well in my defense it was Draco's idea" Blaise chuckled, "I was merely the mailman here!"

"Don't be mad Potter… you liked having boobs and all…" Draco snickered before recomposing himself. "Ok so we'll discuss the whole theme idea later. A more pressing issue remains the infamous present we're supposed to give our wives…"

.

.

Dressed in a very light purple and gold dress offered by her husband in the morning, Hermione stood in front of the mirror, admiring the silky texture of the outfit. Her hair pulled back with many curls encircling her face and shoulders in a coiffure Draco had ordered she wore, she turned around slowly to contemplate herself overall.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality.

"Come in"

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Potter and Zabini are here."

"Let them in please Navéa"

"Oh 'Mione! You look stunning!"

"You do! I'm starting to be jealous with my redundant belly!"

"You two look ravishing! And Gaïa don't be! A pregnant woman is always the most radiating one out of the bunch so if anything it's Ginny and I who should be jealous!"

"You flatter me 'Mione. I suppose you got your beautiful dress this morning?"

"Yes. Draco ordered I wore it. I'm starting to see why… Turn around Gin' let me see this pretty red dress I will be borrowing on the next occasion!"

Like a princess, Ginny swirled, her ample dress floating around her. Her hair in a design almost like Hermione's, she looked simply stunning.

"When I saw my dress this morning I thought of that of an English princess. And when Gaïa arrived I immediately saw her as an Indian princess…"

"Mine reminded me of a roman Empress!" Hermione said, taking the air of a ruler indeed. "But wait" she laughed "Let me see your dress Gaïa!"

Putting her arms over her head, Gaïa did a full 360 turn on herself, posing here and there like a super model as her grey and blue dress followed her every moves.

"Dazzling! This evening is starting to look even more promising!" Hermione said, fixing a stand of Gaïa's hair.

"Mrs. Malfoy sorry to interrupt but your husband says it's time for you ladies to come down…"

"Very well thank you Navéa…" she smiled, reaching for her hand fan.

"One more thing… I was asked to direct you downstairs in the following order… Mrs. Potter first, Mrs. Zabini after and you Mrs. Malfoy… Shall we go?"

All agreeing, they followed Navéa to the white marble stairs and started their descent gracefully under the 3 pairs of awed eyes of their husbands.

.

.

The day was coming to an end regretfully. Dinner had been amazing. Draco's, Harry's and Blaise's presentations had been hilarious. And the kid's play remarkably well led. To top it off the gifts were simply lovely. Hermione had received a necklace with a blue chopard diamond medal that sparked with every one of Draco's heartbeats, while Gaïa got a rare necklace with a matching one for her expecting daughter and at last Ginny got the diamond encrusted watch she had been wanting for about a month. But unfortunately Sweethearts day had to end.

"Wait but how did you guys decide on this theme…?" Hermione asked, calming her laugh so she could breathe.

"I must say it wasn't easy!"

"Yes we first thought of dressing Draco here as cupid but we all know the little Grinch he is wouldn't be able to see it through!"

"Shut up Blaise! Anyways it took us a good hour to all agree on the perfect theme! All thanks to Potter of course because the idea came from those many soap operas he watches."

"Don't make me tell your wife you wanted her to come naked to this little party Malfoy!"

"Well that would sure save me the time to undress her later when you fools finally leave!"

Hermione blushed lightly, laughing with the others as they kept on going about the day which proved to be amazing. Looking over to her husband dressed as a roman senator, she couldn't help but blush a little more at the thought of ripping his clothes off to make love to him later.

"Oh and honey… this dress suits you very well. You should wear it next time we go to dinner with your parents!"

"Ha ha!" Blaise pouted as everybody else openly made fun of him. "It's not a dress darling it's a Kurta shirt!"

"Yes well … I hope you lovely ladies enjoyed the gifts it took us more than days to find and with that I shall send you each home for my wife and I have to tend to our needs!"

"Oh stop that Draco!" Hermione said as she got up.

"Don't worry 'Mione you won't be the only one being loved tonight"

"Go slow on the guy Gaïa he can't keep up with your hormones" the ex slytherin teased.

Shaking his head at his friend's childishness, Harry got up, Ginny following soon after.

"Today was absolutely wonderful! Thank you all for making it so and thanks Malfoy for hosting!"

"The pleasure is all mine Cruella… Navéa can you go get James, Zaïr and Kaëlle please…"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh and Potter you need to stop by my office tomorrow we have to go over some futilities."

"I'm not sure I want to see you so soon Malfoy but I'll think about it!"

"Whatever..." Smoothly grabbing the younger Potter, Draco lifted her in his arms " I'm sure you weren't thinking of leaving without kissing you godfather young lady…"

"Oh no _Parrain_ (*)Draco I _lobe_ you too much!" she said, planting a loud kiss on his cheek, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks guys… we'll see you next week!" Gaïa said cheerfully.

"Next week?" Harry asked with a frown as they all stood in the doorway of Malfoy Villa. "What's next week!"

"Our weekly family dinner silly"

Relieved by Hermione's answer, he kissed her goodbye and left with the others.

"Finally we have the house to ourselves!"

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile, picking up Aliorah.

"You had fun today honey?"

"Oh yes mommy we should do plays more often!"

"We will. But it's time for bed now let's go…"

After successfully putting their girls to bed, Hermione and Draco walked to their room, Draco refusing to keep his hands to himself.

"I've waited all day to take this dress off you" he said kissing her fervently, not bothering to stop to take a breath. "Have I told you you looked lovely today Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Hum… forgive my terrible memory Mr. Malfoy but I don't recall such a thing…"

"Well then you looked absolutely breathtaking… far better than Cruella and Gaïa I must add…"

"Why thank you. You yourself looked ridiculously dashing I must say! Now obey your Empress and talk less!"

"Oh I will gladly do that and more your highness…"

He kissed her savagely, listening to the soft moans coming out of her throat, thinking how madly in love he was with her. As she wrapped her legs around his waist, they fell to the bed, ready to maybe give a little brother to Allie and Lythia. The night would be very long indeed but they both were up for the challenge.

.

.

One month later…..

"Pickle…" Draco said slowly as he walked into his daughters' play room, the sight of Aliorah holding a pair of scissors in one hand and Ilythia's curly hair in the other almost giving him a heart attack, "What on earth are you doing to your little sister!"

"I'm going to cut her hair duh daddy!"

"Honey… Put down the scissors slowly and nobody will get hurt… Besides why would you want to cut her hair?"

"I wasn't going to cut all of it daddy… just this piece because she put gummy gum in it and now it's stuck" she said with an innocent shrug.

He laughed, relieved as the 5 year old put down the scissors and ran up to him. Ilythia soon followed, her lovely curls bouncing all over.

"We know a secret you don't know daddy"

"But we can't tell you! Mommy made us swear…"

"Unless of course you give us candies!" Ilythia grinned.

"You're bribing me now?" Draco smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?"

"Doesn't matter… now tell me this infamous secret and I won't tell your mother you put gummy gum in your hair and that you were about to let Pickle cut it…"

"Well…" Aliorah giggled, playing with her father's hair. "Mommy said there's going to be something like lover's day soon!"

"And! She also said it was to celebrate the _rival_ of our new baby brother…"

"Or sister she doesn't know yet remember Lythia" Aliorah finished as Draco's eyes widened.

Putting down the girls quickly, Draco ran up the stairs to their room.

"Hermione!"

"I'm in the bathroom love!"

He opened the door, screaming:

"Don't run up the stairs girls you'll fall!" he then turned to his wife, a huge smile gracing his lips "Is it true?"

"Is what true darling?"

"Stop playing already and tell me if what the girls told me is true!"

"Well dear if you don't tell me what they said I can't possibly know the answer to your question!" she smirked, walking back into her room to find Aliorah and Ilythia jumping on her bed. "Girls… You know if you can't keep a secret I won't ever tell you one again" she said, tickling them as Draco joined the party.

"So it's true!"

"Yes love in eight months we're going to have a third little monster crawling around the house!"

"I bloody love you woman!"

"I love you too Draco…" Hermione whispered with a radiant smile.

"Ewwww smooching!" the girls said at the same time, trying their best to separate their parents with their small hands.

.

.

(*) Parrain is french for Godfather. I like the word much better in French so I thought it'd sound better =)

.

.

.

_***Crossing fingers***_

_So be honest! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it just whatever. For those of you who watch the show Spartacus you can see the names i borrowed (Ilythia, Navea though it's Naevia in the actual show, oh and not to forget Gaia!) Anyways I liked the names so don't be mad or anything! Aliorah is purely me however! And Kaelle too (I have no idea if there are people named like that in the world but yea... I'd like to think i invented it so feel free to crush my bubble =))_

_SO that's it... I really really terribly hope you liked it =( oh and i definitely hope that you checked out the website with the pictures! I took a while to gather them and all so i'd be super duper happy [_Yes i know you don't care lol but i'm hoping you'll feel like being nice today! _]_

_At last... If i may... I'll ask for one review from everybody... even it's just one word because you have no idea how one word can make my day! So be nice and review please?_

_Have a nice dayy! I know I will! =) _

_**Kisses,  
>Mrs. Malfoy.<strong>_


End file.
